Hot off the Press
by Brunettezki
Summary: Oh hey, Bella. Yeah I've only had a crush on you for about forever. That's why I joined that website and convinced you to be my friend, basically, so that I'd stand a chance in real life. AH AU B/E
1. Chapter 1

**This story is from the imaginations of annilaia and brunettezki we're having fun with this story and we hope you enjoy it! We only own the website and newspaper in this story and possibly whoever we decide to add into the mix. This is my disclaimer for the whole story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hot Off The Presses

Chapter One:

"Edward, don't forget the Christmas party tonight, alright? We're waiting for you to finish so we can go," Alice called into my office as she passed. I nodded, busily trying to reread my article before heading out for the day.

"Edward, you know that's my job, right?" I looked up to the door to see my friend, and editor, Jasper Whitlock standing at the door to my office, staring in at me while he pulled on his jacket.

"I know," I mumbled. "But with Emmett working here I like to make this as easy on you as possible." Jasper laughed and nodded and I heard an exclamation of hurt from near the reception desk, Emmett no doubt.

"I'll just email this to you and I'll be right out," I told him. He wasn't paying attention. The 'psychic' Alice Brandon was dragging him out towards the front where everyone was gathered, waiting for me so that we could leave.

I attached the file and pressed send, just as that beautiful voice drifted into my office. I stood up to stretch my legs while I waited for the file to attach and peered out the doorway. All of my colleagues were gathered around reception, waiting for me. And beautiful Bella Swan had just walked in, donning her black pea coat and adorable multicoloured mittens. I let out a heavy sigh before walking back into my dark office. The sooner this was taken care of, the sooner we could all leave.

Working at Seattle's Advocate had introduced me to the people who were probably going to be a big part of my life, all of them had turned out to be great friends in the past two years. Jasper, the editor, had started the newspaper a few years after finishing college, and it was proving to be a fruitful business.

I'd taken the entertainment job directly out of school, transferring from my part time job at the Chicago tribune. I covered musical events in our rainy city, giving lesser known bands a bit more coverage, along with anything that came flying at us.

Rosalie Hale was Jasper's cousin, and proved to be a useful asset when it came to gossip columns and getting the _right_ Hollywood news.

Emmett had been with Jasper from the beginning. When you looked at him you'd think; Quarterback. In fact, he was our sports journalist, knew more about _every sport possible_ than the men who created them. It was phenomenal how he could list off player stats in a second.

Little Alice Brandon was our Advice column, known mainly for her fortune telling. Along with her expert advice, she predicted the futures of the people that wrote in, proving to be the busiest section of our paper.

Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton were all journalists who'd started with us right out of college. While we could run well with just the six of us, it seemed we needed more field reporters, so Jasper filled that up right away.

And Bella…. Isabella Swan was our column writer. She had charm and an interesting voice when it came to her columns, talking about anything at all and inviting us into her life. She didn't come into the office often, but I was glad when she did. She instantly lifted my day, brightening it when her smile, laugh, voice.

My shyness towards her was obvious, even to me. I could hardly spit out a word when she was around, and I was absolutely fascinated by her.

It was probably because of the fact that we worked in the same building, but due to being at different ends, I hardly ever got to see her. I'd never even been introduced to her. The closest I'd come into contact with her was having her picture next to mine on the paper's website.

I'd been arguing with myself the entire day. Telling myself, tonight, at the office party, I would introduce myself. I would also say more than two words with her. I would somehow plant it in her head that she and I would be a good idea. Of course, seeing her standing outside with all of our friends just made the butterflies in my stomach pick up pace.

I pulled on my coat and shut the top to my laptop. My eyebrows knit as I thought about how incredibly stupid it was that she had no idea I existed, that we worked this close, had the same friends, and yet were never introduced. Didn't anyone besides me think it would be a good idea?

I pulled on my gloves as I shut the door behind me and the group waiting by the door looked up and let out all of their exclamations at 'finally being able to get out of here'. I rolled my eyes at Emmett who jokingly shook his fist at me.

Jasper and Alice walked up to me. I was their designated driver for the night.

I couldn't help but let my eyes wander over to Bella. She hadn't looked up like everyone else had. Her focus was given entirely to Angela. God she looked so cute, the way her eyebrows furrowed as she listened to something seriously. Jasper clapped his hand to my shoulder and ushered everyone outside.

I saw Bella glance back at him with a smile, and for a split second I thought, just maybe, she'd see me too. But her eyes passed over me and back to the front as she went outside with everyone else. My face fell a little.

"So, Edward," Alice started as soon as we got into my Volvo. "Tell me again why you aren't dating anyone?"

I sighed. "The right person just hasn't come around," I mumbled, pulling out after Bella's red truck.

"I should try and set you up with some of my friends," she said thoughtfully.

Yes, Alice. Go ahead, that would completely make my night. Just make sure it's your friend the column writer, all right? God I wanted to scream at her to set me up, just as long as it was Bella.

"We're here," is what I said instead. The three of us climbed out of the Volvo. The only other people here were Angela, Ben, and of course Bella, their ride.

"We can go in and get the reservation. The others will be here soon," Jasper said, leading us inside. I kept my eyes down and my hands in my pockets as I followed them inside. Bella still hadn't noticed me.

Jasper had gotten one of those party rooms, setting us aside from the rest of the restaurant as we all sat down at the long table. Jasper took the head, with Alice and myself to either side of him. Ben and Angela stayed next to me while Bella joined Alice on the lonely side of the table.

Our waitress passed out the menus, and filled in the other places. Emmett and Rosalie arrived soon after she left, sitting down next to Bella who smiled at him warmly.

I couldn't help it if my eyes sometimes wandered off the page. I also couldn't help but get ridiculously frustrated at Alice and Emmett for keeping her in constant conversation, instead of allowing her to see that someone like me, did in fact exist.

"Edward are you alright?" Jasper asked quietly. And there it was. Bella's eyes looked up at me, for the tiniest fraction of a second. She met my eyes, paused, and then looked back at Alice. But in that tiny instant that she looked at me my heart picked up its pace tenfold and my cheeks started to heat up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said to him, looking back at the menu.

Once everyone had been seated the waitress took our order and Jasper proposed a toast to a new year of good news. We all raised our glasses as Emmett called out a loud 'Hear, hear!' and downed his drink. The rest of us sipped like normal people. I watched Bella the whole time.

Eventually once the food was brought out I managed to distract my thoughts from Bella. Between the eating and the serious discussions we were getting into, I was paying more attention to who I was arguing with and my over abundance of hand gestures than quiet Bella.

She and Alice would talk quietly while Jasper and I would gang up on Emmett and some of the other guys while we were debating. Whenever I wasn't speaking I was trying to eat something, or I'd let my eyes wander to her amused face. Her eyes were dancing and once I caught her looking at me. But of course, that was because I'd nearly come out of my chair talking to Emmett.

We all talked for hours. There was dancing in the next room, and a few couples got up to dance at different points. Once, it left just myself, Bella, Mike and Jessica and stupid me didn't make a move and just kept up the one big group conversation.

I was too nervous to even look at her.

I had to wait with Jasper and Alice until everyone else had left. He thought it would be more courteous if he made sure everyone found their way home.

"See you tomorrow, Edward," Angela said, giving me a hug before standing back with Ben. Bella was saying her goodbyes as well, they were getting a ride home from her.

"Yeah, we'll probably be the only ones sober enough to work," I said with a chuckle. Angela nodded knowingly and waved goodbye, and I watched the girl of my dreams leave; another day had passed without a word spoken between us.

I brought Jasper and Alice back to his apartment close to two am.

"I will be setting you up on a date with one of my friends soon, Ed, you can be sure of that!" Alice called from the door with a giant goofy smile.

"Go right ahead," I called back to her. _Just please make sure it's the brunette with the amazing columns._

My apartment was empty and dark. The cat was sleeping, curled into my sheets and I was too tired to even think by the time I'd kicked off my shoes and clothes. I crawled in bed in my underpants after turning up the heat. My laptop sat on my pillow, and this week's edition of Seattle's Advocate was on my bedside table.

I threw half of the paper to the floor, and when I found Bella's column I separated that and began to read.

How cruel was it that her column was in my entertainment section? Extremely and horribly cruel.

Bella's article was filled with the smart humour I'd read week after week. The sort of stuff I'd love to hear from her first hand. This time however, it mentioned a new and local website that she was a frequent user of. www seattlesbrew com was apparently Bella's number one choice in communicating with friends, and apparently it came with forums and journal features.

I finished the column and laid there for a while as Lewis my cat decided to lie on my chest and obstruct my breathing.

I pushed him down to my side as I turned and opened my laptop, loading the page for . Maybe this was something to look into, especially if Bella was so adamant about it.

* * *

**Annilaia: SEATTLESBREW DOT COM DOES NOT EXIST KTHNX.**

**Please review? Thanks loves!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! This is Annilaia! Katie (or Brunettezki. you can call me Emma, btw.) is gone away to North Carolina. So, here I am to update. there were a few set backs this chapter, including my work eating my life, and my fingers potentially falling victim to arthritis, but here it is!**

**PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO THIS!  
We're going to be using alternating point of views, much like I did in my story Across the Ocean. First chapter is in Edward's pov, then Bella's, then Edward's and so on until the end. PLEASE DO NOT ASK TO SEE A CHAPTER IN SOMEONE ELSE'S POINT OF VIEW BECAUSE CHANCES ARE THE NEXT ONE IS IN EITHER EDWARD OR BELLA'S POV. I WON'T BE WRITING OTHER CHARACTER'S POV'S, AND I WON'T BE REPEATING CHAPTERS. THANKS.**

**I wanted to make that clear because I got it a lot when I was writing Across the Ocean. Sorry I sound mean. I realise I'm becoming a bit of a Burgermeister :(**

**Anyway, onward with your read!  
We're really excited about the response to this!**

* * *

Chapter Two:

I love my job.

You cannot even imagine how happy I am to work at this newspaper.

Seattle's Advocate is a newspaper run by my best friends, and all our friends work in it, too. We were lucky enough to fall into a group of excellent writers.

Me being a columnist, I was required to write one witty piece of literature per week. I was basically of no use to the office; I just sent Jasper my pieces when I finished them. Usually I had more than one written too, it was so easy to think of things to write. But, I liked to help out my old friend. Jasper convinced me to do a bit of editing here and there. That was when I liked to go into the office.

I had my own office, poked away in one corner of the building. I edited the pieces there so that if I had to ask one of the writers about something they were easy to access. Most of the time I dealt with Emmett's articles, or Jessica's. They were the worst in terms of being grammatically correct. I knew Jasper valued my English degree in times like those.

So yeah, basically I love my job.

I get to sit at home like I am right now with my pets. They're the coolest people I know.

Except for the fact that they're a hermit crab and a cat.

"Hey Colossus," I said after getting out of bed. I put more food into his terrarium and picked him up, letting him walk around on my hand as a good morning before I put him back down. I felt a pressure on my leg and an adorable little meow. There was Magneto, my brown cat curling between my legs.

"Hello pretty girl," I said, picking her up and letting her rub her face in my chin. She was purring loudly, waiting for me to feed her.

I put her down and she immediately flopped over, rolling onto her back and lying there with her feet in the air. I grinned at her and went into the kitchen, pouring her up a bowl. I was mixing in some wet food when I felt her rub my leg again and I brace myself. She then jumped onto my back and used her claws to climb onto my shoulder and watch me, purring loudly in my ear.

When I set down her food she jumped off and began to eat. I sat at my desk, next to Colossus and in front of a big bay window overlooking the city.

I opened up my laptop and logged on to seattlesbrew. My username was Bella, since the site was still new and obviously it fit. I ignored the journals and went straight to the forums. Since my column had been published there had been in increase in members. The only one I really noticed was Mason, who had been making some excellent arguments in a few of the threads.

He was a newbie, but he was a smart one. He was forgiven of his crime. None of the 'noob' jokes could get to him, since everyone knew he was right. It was only a matter of time before he racked up enough points to be looked at as a veteran.

I spent a few hours reading and responding to various comments in the thread, most of the time responding to Mason and being very impressed with his intelligence on many matters.

By the time I had decided I'd been online too long I'd gotten an email from Jasper asking me to come into the office anyway. So, I put on some more work appropriate clothes (I.e. a blouse, cardigan and jeans), poked Magneto who was fast asleep on her back again.

I walked the few blocks to the office and hurried inside to get away from the cold air. I waved at Angela as I walked past, down into the hallway where my lonely office was. I hung up my coat and various other winter garments before turning up the heat considerably. Then, I made my way to Jasper's office.

"I got you some coffee," Jasper said, holding out a mug without even looking up from his computer. Alice was sitting in a chair next to the heater, her laptop balanced on her legs as she furiously typed away at it, probably working on her advice column.

"Oh, Jasper. You know the way to my heart," I sighed, taking the warm mug from him and sipping deeply. Alice shot me a look and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Bella, I'd like you to read this, please," he said, holding out a piece of paper. It was a short, but moving article about a local musician that our reporter had found busking on an intersection. The author was Edward Masen, a name I didn't recognize.

"Who's Edward Masen?" I asked Jasper softly.

He and Alice both looked up confused.

"You don't know Edward?" Alice asked lightly. I nodded.

"You've been working here how long and you and Edward have never met?" Jasper said.

"I hardly come into the office!" was my only excuse.

"Edward's office is at the end of the hall on the left. Walk by and peek in at him or something," Alice said, returning her gaze to the laptop.

I nodded, placed the paper back down on Jasper's desk. "What did you want me to read this for?" I asked.

"What do you think of it?" he asked.

"I thought it was amazing, really well written."

"Yeah…" Jasper murmured. I thought that too. I sighed. He was looking at his computer again, no longer taking notice of me. I shook my head and wrapped my arms around me, leaving Jasper and Alice behind and closing the door to his office.

I stood there for a moment, staring down the hallway where Edward Masen's office was. I debated in my head; did I want to see him because of his writing, or because I was curious about him. This was someone I'd worked with for the past three years, at least, and had never once seen before.

So, I started walking. Angela was standing at reception, talking at the phone and waved at me, smiling. I gave a small smile back and stopped in front of the door.

Edward's office was small, the only thing he needed was a desk and a chair, basically. He had a small shelf next to his window, filled with different books. His laptop was opened on his desk, papers scattered over the top and a coffee mug sitting next to his hand, steaming.

He turned out to be the man who was staring at me during the Christmas party. He was sitting, his hand scrolling through a page and I watched his eyes scan it. What I thought last night was definitely true. He was, without a doubt, the most attractive man I'd ever seen. God only knows why I hadn't noticed him before.

I watched as his lips quirked into a smile and he began to type something. I allowed myself a few extra minutes to stare before I turned away, every intention of getting in my car and driving home now that my creeping for the day was done.

Of course, me being as vertically challenged as I am resulted in my shoe catching in my jeans, and my entire body launched towards the ground. I let out a yelp, catching myself on the door jamb to his office, landing in an awkward position with my head jerked back to keep from breaking my nose on the door.

"Jeez, are you alright?!" Edward exclaimed. He jumped out of his chair and hurried over to help me stand up properly. I blushed.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said, folding my arms into myself. "It's a regular thing for me, to trip and fall and the like." He nodded and smiled. Both of us stood there staring, not moving. Just looking at each other. I smirked at the thought running through my head that he'd been staring at me all throughout the party last night, but I couldn't help but slap myself for never coming into the office more often.

He was gorgeous.

"I'm Bella Swan," I said, holding out my hand. He shook it and shone a genuine smile.

"I'm Edward Masen," he replied. "It's amazing we've worked here this long and never met." I had to laugh at that.

"It is. I just read your article, a new one. Jasper gave it to me."

He thought for a moment. "Buskers?" he asked, the subject of the article. I nodded. "You know Bella, if I'm being honest I'll have to admit that the only thing I read in this newspaper aside from Alice's hilarious advice is your column." My stomach fluttered.

"Really? I basically only read Alice's stuff. Though apparently I have to pay more attention to the Entertainment section." We both grinned.

"Actually I should probably be getting home. My cat will be wondering where I am. She's such a baby," I said, pulling my house key from my pocket.

"Same here. Lewis is probably screaming from hunger or something," Edward murmured, retrieving his coat from the rack behind his desk.

"Who's Lewis?" I asked.

"My cat," he said, smirking bashfully. 'What's yours' name?"

I blushed. "Magneto," was my quiet reply.

Edward let out a bark of laughter. "Where did you ever come up with that?"

"Well Magneto was a pretty badass guy. I figured this kitty should be able to instill terror into the hearts of thousands at the mere thought of her name." By the time I finished we were both laughing again. I waved goodbye to Angela at the reception desk as Edward and I walked outside.

"I guess I'll see you around," I said, almost sad to see him go. I was of course feeling a bit arrogant in the fact that he'd probably miss me more, if he was that interested in looking at me last night.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "See you later, I guess." We both waved awkwardly, our smiles no longer reaching our eyes and I turned to start walking down the street.

"Bella?" his velvety voice called. I turned quickly, my hands in my pockets and my scarf flying back over my shoulder. "Can I give you a ride home?" I smirked.

"Sure. I don't live too far from here," I said, climbing into the door he was holding open for me.

"That's alright," he said before closing the door. "Neither do I."

It turned out that he lived just one street away from me. It was ridiculous how we'd been so close for so many years and never once crossed paths until last night.

When I went into my apartment Magneto launched herself into my arms, purring loudly and nuzzling my chest. I held her like a baby as I carried her into the kitchen, pouring her up more water and giving her a few treats before I started on making my own dinner.

Of course, I had to waste some time online while I was waiting for my meal to cook. I logged on to seattlesbrew, searching through the forums for any interesting topic I hadn't already beaten to death with my arguments. It hadn't been ten minutes before my cell phone rang, and I picked it up, fully expecting Alice's cheerful voice.

"So how was meeting Edward?" she asked simply. I smiled.

"He's cute. I don't know how I've never managed to meet him before though." Alice giggled. "He was looking at me all last night too. I couldn't help but notice it."

"Ooh maybe he has a thing for you. Isn't that exciting?" Alice offered. I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, I wanted to call because I know you haven't had a date in a while, and I was think about setting you up with… a friend. Would you be opposed to one harmless blind date?"

"Meh, go for it. What harm is one date. Just let him pick the time and place and I'll meet him there, I guess." Alice squealed a little, a normal reaction for her.

"Perfect! I'll let you know soon!" I sighed and we said goodbye at the perfect time. I found the exact sort of topic I wanted to be discussing. And what made it even more exciting was the user Mason also in the discussion, online at the same time as me.

* * *

**Leave Lots of reviews so Katie has something to read while she's away!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello everyone Emma posted this again for me! I've been working on my one-shots as i'm sure you've noticed. I wanted to thank every one who has reviewed this story and my other ones. I feel the love! Emma is going to college :-( and I dunno when this story will be updated because she is my partner in crime and this story would be lost without her. so I'm sorry. We'll try though! Also I might be putting poll up on which sexy Edward to do next...hehe...I'd do them all if I could ;-) haha anyway...Hope you enjoy...as you can tell we love X-men and cats...and james bond apparently...sigh**  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three:**

**Seattles Brew Forums - Sexuality and Relationships.  
Reading - Women's Rights (page 2)**

**Amtracker:** Feminists have got to be some of the most annoying people in the world. I can understand where you're coming from, but I see a lot more discrimination towards men these days than women. Men can't even get away with watching porn. "wah wah, you're cheating on me."

**Mason:** I can understand WHY women don't like men watching porn when they're in a relationship, but I sort of agree with you. I mean, women freak whenever they catch a guy watching porn, but guys have to go to sleep next to women reading romance novels, all the time. And it's the exact same thing. You're getting off on it either way.

**Bella:** are you trying to compare reading a book with watching role playing and cheap over done sex scenes? They aren't the same thing at all! Reading about romance, and watching people going at it are completely different. Especially if you're watching porn while in a relationship. If you can't get the satisfaction from your partner and have to turn to watching pornography, that's the same thing as cheating. Have you two ever thought about how it makes the woman feel in that situation?

**Mason:** wait, no. I'm not trying to defend porn myself, but in general, when you look at some relationships and women freaking out over their partner watching porn, essentially women reading these slutty romance novels are the same thing, you're getting off somehow, maybe just not through visualization.

**Bella:** That's ridiculous! That's like saying that Gambit isn't allowed near his kids because he might blow them up, but Rogue is allowed near the kids even though she might wipe away their minds!

Wait,

I can't make a sensible comparison :(

**Mason:** I can't believe that you'd choose Gambit and Rogue over the real power couple, Cyclops and Jean Grey.

**Bella:** are you kidding me? Gambit and Rogue are infinitely better than zappy eyes and mindfreak. He can blow up shit! She can steal ANYONE's power, and she can fly if you're cool and watch the right cartoon.

**Mason:** Of course I watch the right one! It's the only good one. Though I never understood Jubilee much.

**Bella:** Jubilee was amazing. The Beast had the stupidest super power ever.

**Mason:** excuse me? The Beast was a freaking genius! Not to mention super strong! I bet someone that blue could intimidate you!

**Bella:** Hey, I'm not saying Dr. McCoy wasn't cool or anything, but I'd basically hate it if I were a mutant and the only super I had was being blue, hairy and strong.

**Mason:** I'm actually in awe at the fact that you even knew Dr. McCoy's real name…

**Bella:** What can I say. Geek at heart :)

**hershykss:** hey hey, do I sense a bit of sexual tension here? You guys were fighting pretty bad and now it's all lovey dovey, lol.

**Davis Jones:** I know, they should just do it and get it over with.

**Bella:** :swoon:

**Mason:** what can I say. I like a lady who knows her x-men.

**Imogen (moderator):** Bella and Mason, shut up and take it to private messages. The rest of you, back on topic.

I couldn't keep the stupid grin off my face.

Bella and I had been fighting for hours over various topics, but I knew it was all in good humor. She was truly impressive, her arguments nearly bested me at times. I also discovered she was far more intelligent that I gave her credit, especially when it came to super heroes.

I stretched out in my seat and clicked the private message button to Bella's journal, typing in "I'm sorry I got you in trouble" before I got up to find something to eat. Lewis was lying across the doorway to the kitchen, on his back with his paws curled into the air. I stepped over him, eliciting a gurgling sound from him as he sat up and watched me.

My phone rang in my pocket and I pulled it out while grabbing a box of cereal from the cupboard. "Edward?" Jasper said frantically before I could even greet him. "Are you like, in a compromising position or super busy?" Well, there goes the thought of cereal.

"No, are you okay?" I asked, walking back out to the living room, Lewis curling around my legs.

"I need you to come in right away, if you can. Freaking Mike didn't bother to write me his article this week. But, I know for sure that all of his notes are in his office. So I'd like you to come in and write it with some help, of course, and I'll pay you extra! Isn't that awesome?"

"It's my day off," I grumbled, shrugging into my jacket. I tipped food into Lewis' dish which was what he wanted to begin with and wrapped a scarf around my neck.

"I know Edward but I'll give you the rest of the week off if you do this for me," he pleaded.

"Alright," I agreed, picking up my keys and throwing the phone into my pocket.

When I got to the Newspaper, Jasper's door was shut so I assumed he was in a meeting. I went into my office and opened my laptop to see if he had sent me anything in advance about the article. Which he hadn't. I leaned back in my chair and sighed, my coat hanging open while I covered my eyes with my hands.

"Excuse me?" a beautiful voice said softly. There was a light tapping on the door and I peeked through my fingers. Bella Swan was standing in my doorway, looking absolutely ravishing in a black pencil skirt, white blouse and grey vest. I blushed and sat upright.

"Hello," I said with a smile. She grinned and leaned against the door.

"Jasper sent me to fetch you. He's ready to work on the article now," she explained. I sat up and threw down my jacket, hoping my blue dress shirt was looking half decent on me as I walked closer to her. God, it was ridiculous how much I wanted to impress her.

She smiled brightly when I was in an arms length of her and started down the hallway to Jasper's office. He was sitting with his head in his arms on his desk, Alice rubbing his back. It was once was standing next to him that I realized he was sobbing.

"You okay man?" I asked softly, watching him carefully. He looked up at me, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Thank goodness you're here!" he exclaimed, brightening up. "You and Bella are going to work on the article while I beg the printers to wait a few hours and call up Mike to fire him, okay?" Excellent, stupid Newton would no longer be here.

"Jasper I checked and his office is locked, I couldn't get the notes yet," Bella said softly. Jasper's face hardened.

"This calls for an undercover mission. Bella, are you ready?" Alice groaned and left the office while Bella smirked, nodding. I looked at the two curiously as Jasper hopped onto his desk, holding his fingers next to his head like a gun before jumping to the floor and pressing himself against the wall, peeking around the corner.

"You're not serious," I mumbled as Bella pressed herself next to him.

"Yup, and I'm his Bond girl," she said with a wink. My cheeks flared again.

Jasper leaped into the hallway, falling into a somersault to get to the next piece of wall. Bella scurried behind him as he peered around the corner to make sure no one saw him. And was that… he was even making his own theme music!

Jasper stood up, holding his 'hand' gun close to his chest as he looked to Bella, breathing deeply. They both nodded and he moved around her, waving the gun around as he made his way down the hallway, Bella quietly sneaking behind him.

I just walked after them.

They had to go around another corner in order to get to the hall where Mike's office was, it was the same as Bella's. At the junction of the two hallways was the reception desk. Jasper crouched down, pulling Bella with him and they both rolled to press against the desk, hoping that Angela wouldn't see them.

"Okay Bella, you walk down the hallway all seductively and try and distract anyone who sees you so that I can make my move, alright?" She nodded seriously, a determined look on her face as she stood up, waving at Angela, winking at me, and swayed her hips as she walked down the hallway.

Jasper was panting, watching her go and resting his head against the desk. I watched his mouth move to a countdown from five before he did another roll into the hallway and jumped up, the theme music starting again. Angela snickered.

"Jasper on another covert mission?" she asked, not looking up from her computer. I nodded with a grin and followed them around the corner.

Bella was at the door to Mike's office, looking around as if anyone of the three doors (her's, Alice's and a janitor's closet) would open at any moment to reveal some sort of evil tyrant. Jasper stood, in a great crescendo of his theme song where he whipped out the master key and unlocked Mike's office, hurrying inside with Bella before the door slammed.

I rolled my eyes and walked down, opening it and letting myself in.

"Mission accomplished! Nice Job, Agent Swan!" Jasper said with a high five. "As for you, Agent Masen, you could use a little work. You nearly cost us the entire mission with your carelessness!" I sighed.

"Terribly sorry," I muttered, picking up a file folder on Mike's desk and looking through it. I tried to ignore the fact that Bella tensed when he called me 'Masen', hoping she wouldn't make the connection between my real name and my screen name.

"Right, well you two get to work. You have two hours, I'll go phone young Michael and let him know he no longer has a job!" Jasper clapped his hands together, smiled at us and left. I looked up and Bella and she smiled warmly at me, placing a hand on my arm.

"Let's go to your office and work on it. I'll read over the notes and you can write it up?" I nodded, in a daze, and followed her back down the hallway.

We worked in my office for the time that was allotted, I typed furiously at my laptop while Bella tried to make sense of Mike's notes. Jasper came in about ten minutes after we started with a smug look on his face, and we could hear sobbing coming from the phone outstretched in his hand. Looks like Mike didn't take the news of his departure very well.

It was so hard to even concentrate on placing my fingers on the right letters on the keyboard. Bella sat on top of my desk while she read through the notes and read them out to me. My cheeks were permanently red, and she had the most gorgeous smirk on her face, she had to know what she was doing to me.

With half an hour to spare I finished the last sentence, Bella hopped off the desk and we sent the article to Jasper. I undid the first few buttons of my shirt, giving myself some air to breathe as I sat back. Bella took in a sharp breath, and when I looked at her the look on her face was unreadable.

"I'm going to go tell Jasper we're done, I'll see you later," she said quickly, giving me a small wave before skipping out of the room. I sighed heavily, covering my face with my hands and shaking my head.

"Oh Edward," I groaned. "Why is it impossible for you to think of anything around her?" I allowed myself a mere two minutes to wallow in self pity before I stood up and pulled on my coat, grabbing my scarf as I left.

Bella was talking to Alice outside of Jasper's office. Alice smiled warmly at her and Bella nodded before they said their goodbyes. I tried my best to smile as she walked past me, instead of look like some frightened kid, and I may have succeeded. She smiled at me, her eyes warm and staring into mine while she passed. I took another deep breath when she was gone and walked up to Jasper's door.

"I'm gone now," I called in. He smiled and gave me a thumbs up.

"Great job!" he called out. I started wrapping my scarf around my neck when I felt Alice's small hand on my arm.

"About your blind date tonight?" she asked. I nodded I'd made reservations for us to meet at a new restaurant close to where I lived. "She has to cancel. Her cat is really sick or something and she has to take it to the vet. I'll let you know when you guys can try again, okay?" I nodded casually.

It's not like missing out on this one blind date was a big deal. Now I could spend my evening fighting over trivial things with the real girl I wanted to see, instead of listening to boring conversation with one I didn't.

* * *

**Hello, Annilaia here! I am indeed heading for university TOMORROW. And, because my laptop is broken I won't be able to update ANY stories for about a month, I suspect. But, Katie and I WILL be in contact thanks to the beauty of text messages, and I will try and write this up in my free time! Which I have a lot of. My schedule basically rocks :)**

**Review and let us know how you're liking it!**

**ALSO!  
PLEASE don't get mad at us or try and defend your own opinions on what was discussed in the FAKE forum in this chapter. I tried not to make it as offensive as possible, but these AREN'T OUR OWN OPINIONS! They're simply used to further the story, trust me, there's a reason they're getting into fights and then sending pm's- it's so that they can actually talk to one another, okay? so chill, and read the story, not the arguments.**

**I'm just saying this now because I've had to put up with things like these before- it's not relevant.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Holy crap it's an update! XD Emma was home today so she worked on this for me. I know I haven't updated anything, but I'm working crazy hours and my birthday was a few weeks ago (I'm 21 now wooooo) and a bunch of other stuff, but i'm really sick now, so i'll be home more often and can work on stories. yayy. XD **  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four:**

"Edward can you do me a gigantic favor?" Alice pleaded with me one day after work. I sighed and folded my arms in front of me, waiting for her to continue.

"Okay, here is the deal. Jasper and I are leaving this evening to go to his parents' house for a couple of days. I was wondering if you would be able to sort of babysit the house, but mainly my dog, Bullwinkle. He's really friendly and he loves cats, so you can bring Lewis with you, if you'd like!" I was running my options through my head, which really was pointless anyway, since I couldn't say no to Alice.

"Fine, I guess," I mumbled. She squealed and launched herself into my arms, giving me a tight hug before dropping her keys in my hands.

"Thank you so much!" she squealed, running out of the office. I stood there in the lobby. Angela looked up at me curiously, but I merely sighed and turned back into my office. There were notes strewn around my desk from the different articles I was working on. I was tired, and had to babysit a dog for the weekend, so I simply organized everything in the way I would want to see them after the weekend was over.

I drove home with the soft tinkling of classical music playing through my speakers. Bella hadn't been into work today.

Snow was falling in heavy clumps, a sure sign that it wouldn't be a storm, but beautiful anyway. It was late, and quite dark by the time I got home. I figured I'd order in once I got to Alice's anyway. The snow had changed into tiny flecks of white. Apparently a storm _was_ picking up.

"Lewis," I called once I stepped into the door. He walked out of a cupboard under the sink, stretching out and yawning as he skipped towards me. Apparently, someone had a good day. "We're going out, bud." I informed him. He merely sat down next to his food dish and looked at me. I sighed.

I packed a bare minimum of clothing into a bag, shoved Lewis' dishes into his cat food and picked him up, tucking him into my jacket as I rushed outside to the car. Lewis freaked out for a moment from the snow, but sat patiently in the car while I drove across town to Alice's house.

I was thankful she had such a huge porch. It sheltered us a bit. Lewis sat on my shoulder while I fumbled with the keys to open the door. I heard a loud barking inside and suddenly became acutely aware of the fact that I had no idea what sort of dog Alice had, and if he actually 'liked' cats in the friendly sort of way.

I opened the door slowly and--

"Holy shit! She's got a Great Dane?!" Bullwinkle jumped up onto me and started licking my face, his huge paws clawing at my jacket. Lewis, in fright, jumped off my shoulder and ran into Alice's house. Once the dog caught sight of the flash of gray he was off, barking and scrambling his way across the hard wood floor.

"Oh, God, he's going to kill my cat," I muttered, hurriedly pulling my bags inside.

"No, it's alright," a voice behind me called. "He's really is friendly, I've had mine here before."

I froze. Yes, it was cold- but, the voice was beautiful and stopped all bodily functions where they were.

"Bella?" I murmured, turning around to see her; a bag was hanging from her shoulder and a brown and white cat was curled around her neck, looking at me with it's bright green eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Alice asked me to look after her house and her dog while she was gone," she explained with a genuine smile on her face. She took the cat food from me and walked into the kitchen. "I guess she didn't think I was quite enough for the job. I'm guessing you're here for the same reason?"

I nodded. Bella smiled at me and picked up the phone. Her cat jumped onto the counter and immediately rolled on her back, exposing her belly and purring loudly. "I just ordered a small pizza for myself for supper, would you like me to call back and make it a large? I'm not much in the mood to cook tonight."

This woman knew exactly the way to my heart...

"Sure, thanks."

"I took Alice's room, so the spare is all yours. What do you like on your pizza?"

"What did you get?" I called from the guest bedroom, dropping my laptop and duffel bag on the bed, quickly pulling off my coat.

"I got chicken, pineapple and extra cheese..." Bella said, her cheeks turning an adorable shade of pink. I was astonished at her answer.

"I thought I was the only person who like that," I said with a grin. She laughed and called the pizza place. I went in search of my cat.

Lewis was lying in front of the fireplace, already lit in a toasty fire, while Bullwinkle circled around him. The gigantic dog finally laid down which was when Louis got up. My cat walked over to the dog and started batting him on the head. Poor Bullwinkle. He just put up with it. What a saint.

"Give that up now, Lewis. Go play with Bella's cat, hm? She's a pretty one!" I scooped him up into my arms and brought him with me to the kitchen. Bella hung up the phone and pushed her own cat to the floor.

"This is Magneto. She's a weird one." Amazing name for a cat.

"This is Lewis," I said, dropping him to the floor next to Magneto. "He is also of the weird variety."

"How has work been going for you?" Bella asked. In the living room she'd situated herself with her laptop in a comfy pouffe, next to the fireplace, and with an excellent view of the television. I sat in the arm chair next to her and got my own laptop.

"Ehh. I've been working on a big article for a local band. I'm friends with the front man, so I want to do a good job. It's been pretty stressful. How about you?" Anything to keep her talking.

"I'm doing pretty good. Getting started on next weeks column now." I nodded, but from my peripheral could see the familiar colours of seattles brew. I smirked and logged on myself. Though tonight, to keep me in a light mood, I'd stick mostly to the comedy threads.

Our pizza arrived on time, twenty minutes later. We ate it on the floor of the living room. The cats were lying next to each other, fast asleep. Bullwinkle was lying in his bed across the room, watching us.

"I think he might need to go for a walk," I murmured when we'd eaten so much we could hardly move.

"That sounds like a good idea, I need to work off this food baby." Bella patted her stomach but did eventually roll over and stand up. I patted my leg and the dog ran over immediately. Bella hooked on his leash while I pulled on my coat and mitts.

It was still snowing big clumps, though not as heavily as before. The street was completely lit up with multicoloured lights. Several people had trees in their windows. A thick layer of snow covered most of the ground.

Bullwinkle trotted ahead of us, sniffing in every ditch and stopping every now and then to do his thing. He didn't pull on the leash- a pleasant surprise. Once I thought about it it made sense. If Alice let him get away with that she'd be run across the country by now.

"It's so beautiful," Bella murmured. Her hands were in her pockets and her hat pushed her bangs down to her eyes in a cute way. I smiled at her, not understanding at first that she meant the lights. I was too enveloped in her presence.

"Yeah, it's really nice. It's my favourite holiday- with the colours and the snow." She nodded and smiled at me.

"I never really understand how you and I didn't met sooner. We're very much alike, don't you think?" My stomach churned.

"Yeah, I didn't really get that either. It's surprising, working in the same place and not actually meeting for so long." We kept walking, to the end of the street and then we started back. The lights were a good distraction, and I supposed this moment could even be labeled romantic. The unrequited love I was feeling put a little bit of a damper on the situation, however.

I paused to let Bullwinkle sniff around and Bella stood in front of me, her shoulders hunched against the cold. One clump of a snowflake fell directly onto the little bits of her bangs that were sticking out from under her hat. I don't know what possessed me to do it, but before I could stop myself I reached out and took it in my fingers. She laughed lightly, and her red cheeks deepened in colour. I smiled with her and flicked the snow from my fingers.

Looking back into her eyes, however, was a mistake. We both froze. Her eyes were such a beautiful, deep brown. I couldn't look away, even if I wanted to. My eyes memorized every part of her face, lit like a rainbow in the limited light. Her lips caught my attention the longest. A soft pink, and they were plump, drawing me in.

Thank God Bullwinkle jerked on the leash because we'd both been leaning in to each other and I don't know if I would have stopped.

"Oh _no!_" Bella called, looking behind me. I turned around in time to see Bullwinkle slosh through a mud puddle in someone's gravel driveway. His frolicking was the cause of the leash tugging

"Bullwinkle, come here!" I called, yanking on the leash lightly. He looked up, and I could even see how sad he looked, but walked over to us anyway. He was filthy.

All we could do was sigh in disgust and walk back to the house.

"I'll draw a bath," Bella said quietly when we got inside. She took his leash and brought him into the bathroom with her. I changed into a t shirt and my boxers, since pants would get wet regardless from bathing that mammoth dog.

I slipped into the bathroom to see Bella turn off the tap. She dug under the sink and found a brush and dog shampoo, but still didn't notice me. When she stood up and saw me, she jumped and laughed.

"Sorry, you surprised me." I smiled and took the things from her hands, trying not to get too close. If we got 'caught in a moment' again I certainly wouldn't be the one to break it.

"Go get changed and come back in to give me a hand, okay?" She nodded and left. It was just me and the monster.

"Get in," I said strongly, cocking my head towards the bath. Bullwinkle whined but jumped in anyway, smearing mud everywhere. I started rinsing him down when Bella came back in, wearing a remarkably similar ensemble.

"I like to sleep in boxers, okay?" We laughed.

She climbed into the tub with the dog to wash the parts I couldn't reach, and working quickly together we lathered him up and started rinsing him off again. The water was completely brown.

"How you managed to get into this big of a mess so fast is amazing to me," I muttered to Bullwinkle, wiping his face clean. His tail started wagging happily and he made little whining sounds of excitement.

"Ow," Bella said. His tail was hitting her straight in the throat.

"Stop that now, you brute," I mumbled, reaching down to let out the water. Of course, karma being as kind to me as it was, when Bullwinkle saw the free space my body left behind he jumped. Soaking my entire back with water.

Bella and I both rushed to get towels to cover him, but before we could move any farther he shook himself off, soaking both of us. I groaned. He panted contentedly, dripping all over the floor.

"This is great..." Bella muttered, lifting one foot out of the tub. Despite the towels we'd laid out across the floor, she managed to place her foot on the one tile exposed on the floor. One that was also soaking wet. She slipped and fell backwards quickly, but fell right into my arms.

"Whoa, you okay?" I asked, trying to ignore the fact that she was so close.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" she breathed, hurrying to stand up. Her face and neck were beet red.

"I'll dry him off, don't worry. Go change, okay?" She looked into my eyes for a moment, and seemed as though she wanted to say something. Instead, she shook her head and smiled kindly at me, then plodded down the hallway.

I wiped Bullwinkle down with the few dry towels left. Once I'd wiped down the bathroom I threw all of the towels into the hamper and changed myself into a white t shirt and plaid pyjama pants.

Bella was sitting on the pouffe in the living room again.

"I thought you'd like a movie, after the ordeal," she said with a smile. She held up the remote and patted the spot next to her.

I happily joined her.

**

* * *

Please review and let us know what you think! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Everyone! Long time, I know! We've been _very_ busy, but Emma's off haitus and I've been back to writing as well! XD This is the next chapter for HOTPee as Emma and I like to call it! I'm also in the process of updating my other story and a couple oneshots! Soo those should be out within the next week or so! **

* * *

Bella POV

I woke up on the floor. This was the first thing to run through my head upon opening my eyes to the light of the early morning. Well, technically it wasn't too early. It was around nine.

The next thing I noticed upon becoming aware of my surroundings was that I was curled into Edward's back, becoming the big spoon in a spooning session. My hand was holding tightly onto his chest and his hand was wrapped around mine, holding it there.

My cheeks flushed a bright red and I slowly slid my arm from underneath his as I rolled away. We'd slept on the floor with the pouffes on either side of us, keeping us trapped and close to one another. There were several large comforters we were lying on, and lots of pillows lying all around us. Two blankets were tangled in our legs and I tried to separate myself from Edward.

I wrapped a blanket around me as it was chilly in the winter morning, then I picked up my laptop which was sitting next to Edwards. I reached over to mine but hit his by accident, causing the screen to light back up.

I immediately recognised the familiar layout of Seattle's Brew and grew curious. A part of me knew I shouldn't be snooping. After all, I had a pm in my own mailbox that I should be reading instead of snooping on Edward's computer. But my eyes immediately went to the top right corner to see who was logged in.

Needless to say, I was surprised.

My body's first reaction was to send my stomach spiralling and my heart fluttering. Then I felt my cheeks warm up.

Mason was Edward Masen.

How long had I been talking to both of them? Feeling so close and intimate with Mason over our arguments and getting excited every time I saw his posts, and then just considered Edward a good friend? I looked at him, curled up into a pile of pillows and blankets, his messy hair splayed out across the pillow. His face looked so peaceful, with his mouth slightly opened.

I tried to look away and instead focused on the private message it my inbox.

It was from Mason...

_What's up, Bella? I noticed today that another page was added to our favourite super people thread and you weren't even there once! I can only imagine this is because you've actually got a life and are enjoying it to its fullest right now. As such, I wish you a happy weekend! Try not to miss me too much, okay? I'll miss you though. I can't really help it. Later! _

I felt my stomach do that lurch again and my face grew red as I looked up at Edward, stretching out in all the blankets. His shirt rode up, exposing his bellybutton and what I could tell were definitely the outline of some abs.

_My weekend _has_ been spent with real life people! I have to admit, I have been missing you quite terribly. Do not worry, soon I will be back to my boring internet life. I'll have to spend more time in the real world though. This morning I woke up next to an absolutely gorgeous man. Doesn't help he's got the best personality to boot. Don't worry though. No one could ever steal my love for you._

I finished with a couple of hearts and giggled when I pressed send. That was sure to give him a bit of an ego boost. Edward was smiling up at me through nearly closed eyes as he stretched his arms over his head.

"Morning!" he said sleepily. His hand touched Lewis who chirruped loudly. Edward rolled onto his stomach and pulled his cat towards him before rolling back over. I was surprised to see Lewis settle back on his chest so quickly, purring loudly and pushing his face into Edward's. It was cute.

"How was your sleep?" I asked, shutting my laptop and putting it aside.

"It was pretty good actually," he said, scratching his cat's ears. "What about yours?"

"It was alright, I was a little confused when I woke up but I think I'm doing pretty well now." Edward laughed and sat upright. Lewis jumped off of him and scurried down the hallway, Magneto following soon after.

"How about I make us some breakfast?" Edward offered, straightening out his shirt even though it didn't erase the image of his chest from his shirt riding up.

"Alright, you can get started while I tidy this place up," I said as he helped me stand up. He shut his laptop with his foot and walked into the kitchen, opening cupboards while I started picking up blankets and pillows and rearranging the furniture.

When I had the living room back in order Bullwinkle finally got up from his bed with a big stretch and pranced after me into the kitchen.

Edward was standing at the island while he poured flour into a bowl. I took a moment to appreciate the muscles of his back when he looked up at me and smiled before wiping his cheek, leaving a streak of flour there. I giggled and walked up next to him, reaching out to wipe it away from his cheek. He looked surprised to see it there but thanked me and then went for the eggs.

I helped him mix up the necessaries for pancakes, impressed that he was doing it from scratch. It wasn't long before the pan started sizzling and it smelled delicious. He'd put fruit in some and chocolate in others. I was getting really excited for breakfast.

Edward turned around to smile at me after putting down some more pancakes. I managed to inch my way towards the plate and pick at a few.

"Now Bella," Edward said with a grin. "You should save those until they're all done!" I grinned at him and popped another piece into my mouth. They were _really_ good. He reached out and flicked my nose and it was only when he pulled away that I realised he'd put flour on it.

"You did not," I said in a hiss as I stepped towards him. He smirked and slowly backed away. I reached my hand into the flour bag as I kept my eyes locked with him, and I noticed the look of dread that fell over his face.

"Bella you don't want to do that," Edward said calmly, holding his hand up in front of me.

"I think I do," I said, throwing my hand towards him. I successfully covered him in white flour. His eyes, when he finally opened them. Looked so much darker than the rest of his face. When he licked his lips they came out bright red and I found myself blushing from staring.

Needless to say I was successfully distracted and I didn't notice him with the egg in his hand until he crushed it into my hair. I was too focused on how close he was getting to me. The feeling of the egg oozing down the side of my head made me shiver so I mimicked the action to Edward, making sure I rubbed it into his pretty hair good.

He retaliated with several handfuls of flower and then it was all out war. Flour was flying everywhere and I was only sure that we'd dropped the dozen eggs when I stepped in it and slipped.

My immediate reaction was to grab onto Edward's shirt, which I did, and I pulled him down on top of me with a hard thud. He laid there on top of me before rolling onto his back next to me and we both laughed.

Bullwinkle decided to make his appearance known by barking madly and stumbling into the aftermath. Somehow, I cannot believe it, but somehow he managed to knock over the bag of flour and sent the entire thing flying, covering us completely.

We were still laughing and spluttering through the mess. I let out a loud sigh and thought, what the heck. I moved my arms and legs back and forth, mimicking a snow angel motion. Edward grinned at me and did the same before he hopped up. He assessed his work and then held out his hands for me.

I nearly swooned when he stood on my feet to pull me up. If there was one thing I found attractive it was a guy who understood the importance of a perfect snow angel. Or... flour angel. My small print next to his looked nearly comical, but I decided I liked them.

Edward chuckled and ruffled my hair, setting up another cloud of flour. "Why don't you shake most of that off and go take a shower while I clean up in here," he suggested kindly, flapping his shirt and sweatpants to get most of the flour out. I did the same before I lightly stepped down the hallway into the bathroom.

God, how did I not notice Edward Masen before this? Honestly? Had it never triggered in my mind that he was an absolute perfect specimen of the human being, and more specifically: everything I wanted in a man?

I tried not to let my thoughts wander too much as I washed all the egg and flour out of my hair. I wanted to get done quickly so he didn't have to clean it all up.

When I dressed myself into comfy knee length sweatpants and a plain t shirt I headed out to the kitchen only to find the filthy Edward had not only cleaned up the entire mess we'd made, but he'd also finished all the pancakes and was slipping them into the oven to keep warm.

"Hi," I said sheepishly, standing in the doorway. He looked up and smiled which looked hilarious since his face was only partially wiped clean. "You can go take a shower. Thanks for cleaning it all up, by the way."

"It was no problem," he said with a smile. I tried to ignore how close he was as he slipped past me and I went into the kitchen instead looking for _anything_ I could do to help. I resolved to squeeze us some orange juice which was when it always tasted best, and to cut up some fruit to eat.

I served us up two big plates, loaded all the food onto a tray and walked into the living room, plopping myself down in front of Alice's giant entertainment centre and pulling out her Game Cube. I had just gotten everything set up to my tastes when he came back in.

"What are you playing?" he asked, sitting down to the tray and looking appreciatively at all the food.

"I was thinking _we_ could play Super Smash Bothers Melee," I replied, tossing him a controller. The look of excitement that spread across his face was so cute. We both settled into breakfast over a game of Melee, with me as Zelda and him as Link. It was almost perfect.

Until, that is, the cats happened.

We should have bothered asking if they were fixed, and we should have known better than to shove a male and female cat together in a small house for any extended period of time. We shouldn't have been surprised when we heard a growl and a hiss coming from Magneto.

We both turned around with the game on pause and our mouths full of pancakes and looked at my poor cat with her ears tucked back and her back hunched up, looking at Lewis behind her who was sitting down looking innocent. We both knew what he was up to.

"Lewis," Edward said in a warning tone. The cat looked at him and then looked back at Magneto. His ears slowly pinned to his head and his tail flicked around him. Bullwinkle was behind them all lying on his bed. I watched as the poor guy put his head down and covered it with his paw.

A storm was brewing.

Lewis jumped at Magneto and tackled her to the ground and then all hell broke loose. There was yowling and hissing and spitting and a flurry of cats and claws and teeth as they tumbled everywhere. We attempted to stay clear but decided that it had gone on long enough.

It was the destructive kind of love, and one we wouldn't stand for. We both reached out to our respective cat and tried to pull them away. What we both wound up with were huge frightening fur balls latched by their claws to our arms and chewing our hands and kicking at us.

Then we both started yelling as we attempted to push them free. Both of us falling against the other was enough of a shock to send them both running down the hall, and we didn't think twice.

We were panting heavily, steadying ourselves against a pouffe and each other.

"I was hoping I wasn't going to find you two in a compromising position," a voice said and we looked up to see Alice, hands on her hips and one foot tapping.

**

* * *

Hope you liked it! Also, Happy Saint Patrick's Day! Don't forget to Review!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE AWESOME RESPONSE and reviews! Emma is amazing and I heart her, I've gotten a ton of requests for Epov it looks like everyone loves Edward (big surprise!) haha. I can't wait for you guys to see what we have planned and I'm sure you all noticed this is the only story that's being updated of mine, I've been extremely busy and haven't exactly been motivated enough to write so give me some motivation and get me going again! lol as you know Emma has also come out of haitus! yayyy so check out her stories they're awesome and she updates faster than I do! hahaha.  
**

** So here's the newest chapter tell us what you think!**

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

To say the least my morning had been interesting. The best part had definitely been all the parts with Bella. Waking up and looking up to see her was a phenomenal experience.

Our adventure in the kitchen was also a time to remember, and I couldn't stop a grin whenever I thought about how cute she looked. When Bella went in to shower I opened up my laptop after cleaning up the kitchen a bit. I logged on to seattlesbrew and noticed that I had a new message.

It was from Bella, of course. She was the only person on there who messaged me with any regularity.

_My weekend _has_ been spent with real life people! I have to admit, I have been missing you quite terribly. Do not worry, soon I will be back to my boring internet life. I'll have to spend more time in the real world though. This morning I woke up next to an absolutely gorgeous man. Doesn't help he's got the best personality to boot. Don't worry though. No one could ever steal my love for you._

I wasn't sure how to react to that. Of course, knowing that it was me I was absolutely ecstatic to read it. Bella and I had gotten very close, and it didn't seem like something she would share with me ordinarily, but perhaps she thought she could trust me?

In either way, I decided to show her I could trust her with personal things as well.

_I have to say I am a bit jealous of this fantastic guy. I, however, woke up to the most beautiful woman and am now preparing her breakfast in the hopes of wooing her. Think it'll work? I certainly hope so! I'll let you know how my luck turns out. Good to know you still love me! I'll always love you unconditionally, even if you're boasting about your extracurricular endeavours!_

I signed it and grinned before I shut my laptop and finished cleaning up.

When I'd gotten out of the shower and seen that she'd finished breakfast, I couldn't stop the grin that was spreading across my face. Her talent at video games was also another factor that impressed me. We both attempted to eat and play a game at the same time, which she did quite well I might add. Perhaps she was just as experienced as myself in that talent?

Even when she wasn't dressed up in her formal work clothes she still looked gorgeous in a tight shirt and baggy sweatpants. Her damp hair was tied up in a loose pony tail and little pieces were falling out here and there. I had this uncontrollable urge to reach out and push them away from her beautiful face, but was interrupted by a low growl behind us.

Our eyes met when the game paused and we turned around. I knew straight away this was going to be a disaster.

"Lewis..." I warned. He looked at me, but I could tell he was a lot more interested in Magneto's backside. She wasn't standing for that. In a flash they were off in a ball of fur and claws and I just hoped to God they wouldn't rip up Alice's furniture.

Eventually we decided to intervene. Both cats reacted in the same fashion; biting and clawing our hands and arms. Eventually we managed to pry them off our flesh and the two cats took off down the hallway. We knew exactly what they would be getting up to, and neither one of us were in the mood to watch it.

Bella and I fell over, holding onto our hands which were covered with scratches. I could feel her hair tickling my cheek and looked over to see her head rather close to mine. Her eyes were closed as she let out deep breaths, and the way her eyelashes splayed along her cheek was so beautiful that I found myself moving closer to her.

"I was hoping I wouldn't find you two in a compromising position," a voice called out behind us. We looked up to see Alice watching us with a smug look. Bella and I scrambled to our feet, but she just wound up settling herself on a pouffe and hanging her head sheepishly.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow?" I asked breathlessly, hoping she'd accept a different subject manner.

"I thought you were supposed to be watching Bullwinkle, not Bella's face," she hissed, a grin on her lips. I felt my cheeks redden and I stared at my feet in embarrassment.

"Alice, why are you home early?" Bella said exasperatedly. Alice smiled innocently, widening her eyes.

"Jasper's parents wanted to see Bullwinkle, they thought it was silly of me to leave him behind, so I came to get him!" I rolled my eyes. Of course something like this would happen to 'coincidentally' interfere with my time with Bella.

"Bella I thought I told you to throw out those sweat pants," Alice sighed, breaking into my time for sulking. I watched as Bella's eyes widened and her bottom lip jutted out in the most adorable pout. Her lips were far too distracting.

"But they're so comfy," she fought feebly.

"They're ugly, and you could be wearing form fitting yoga pants instead of hiding under all that bulk." I watched as Bullwinkle walked down the hallway while those two fought.

"Look Bella! They're so big you can tuck your boobs in them!" Alice exclaimed. My eyes widened and I turned to look as Bella, still sitting up straight, had lifted up the waist of her sweat pants and had in fact pulled them over her chest. There wasn't even strain anywhere else on the pants.

"That's what makes them so comfy," Bella tried to fight. Alice rolled her eyes and let out a loud groan. I couldn't help the low chuckles that were coming out and Bella caught my eye and grinned.

"Where is my animal," Alice cried out, starting to search through the house. Bella and I picked up our things, and I couldn't help but notice that as often as I was looking up and watching her, she seemed to be smiling at me, as well.

We had our bags packed up and next to the door when Alice called out to us. We walked together down to Alice's room where she was buzzing in the doorway, a huge grin on her face.

"Look at them!" She squealed. We followed her pointing finger to the middle of the floor where our three pets laid. Bullwinkle was lying peacefully with Lewis tucked under one arm, looking quite sleepy. Magneto was curled up on his back, already passed out.

I swooped down and plucked Lewis out from underneath the giant dog. "Come on, bud. Time to go home." Bella picked up Magneto and cradled her against her chest.

"Thanks for watching him for me guys," Alice said, snapping a leash to the dogs collar. "You're the greatest friends I could ask for!"

"See you on Monday, Alice," I said in a sigh, wanting nothing more than to go home and die over the embarrassment Bella and I had been through when she caught us. I brought my bags out to my car while Bella and Alice talked. I threw Lewis in the back seat and he curled up and fell back asleep. I realised that since there hadn't been another car here all weekend Bella must have been dropped off by Alice.

"Bella?" I asked when she stepped out onto the porch. "Do you want a ride home?" Her eyes widened and her cheeks turned a beautiful shade of red. She smiled almost shyly at me and nodded. We said our goodbyes to Alice and I took Bella's bag. She slid in front with the sleeping cat still in her arms.

"I guess I better get working on my new column," Bella sighed when I pulled into her driveway. I grinned at her. "Hopefully I get to make it into the office this week." She grinned at me.

"So now you look forward to coming into the office?" I asked. I carried her bags up to her door so that she could hold the cat. She fumbled with the keys and opened the door, letting Magneto walk inside.

"I've found a reason that seems exciting enough to come in," she replied softly, looking up at me from underneath her lashes. My heart was about to pound out of my chest with the way she was looking at me. "See you this week, Edward."

"Goodbye, Bella."

My house seemed a lot emptier upon my return. I couldn't tell if that had anything to do with the lack of a gigantic dog and two cats heckling each other, or if it was the musical laughter of a gorgeous woman as she moved through the rooms.

I was disgusting. We'd barely established a friendship and I was already picturing her adding her own touches to my house.

Didn't help that I had crushed on her for years, I guessed.

When my housework was finished I sat down in the living room with the research I'd gathered for my story this week. I flicked on the television, deciding on an old horror movie that was playing and began looking through the folder of notes. By the time I'd written an outline for my article the love interest was being killed off and the protagonist was looking quite upset by that.

I was hoping to turn in early tonight, so I decided to check the website before falling into bed. When I signed on I noticed a new private message and I grinned to myself. Lewis jumped up and curled into my side while I turned down the volume on the horror movie. It appears as though being impaled with a set prop is a rather noisy affair.

_That lady friend of yours is one lucky woman! There's no reason for you to be jealous of my man-friend, you know I love you the most! I have to say I'm a bit jealous of her though. I wish I could be in that position! I hope breakfast was a success, I know it would have impressed me! You should check out the new thread in General Discussion. I think it's an idea we might want to consider._

I clicked into the forums and immediately saw the new thread.

**Seattles Brew - Forums - General Discussion - First Gathering?**

**Iwearsnglssesatnite (administrator): **Alright guys, I have to say we have been having a pretty good year so far. I know a lot of sites just like ours tend to have gatherings- _Youtube_ has gatherings and it's gigantic. So I'm thinking, why not! New years is coming up, and I'm thinking that will be the perfect time for SB to have its first gathering.

I'm posting this primarily as an interest check, and if I feel like there are enough of us to have this party, I'm going to start looking at venues!

What followed were several pages of responses saying that people would be interesting and would definitely show up if the event was held. Then, one post in particular took my interest. It was the most recent one, as well.

**Bella: **I have to admit, I am totally up for this. I know there are a couple of people I definitely want to meet. Perhaps name tags will be an issue at the door? "Hello my name is: Bella" Oops, I guess it actually is. Point is- let's do this!

That post pretty much made my decision for me. How would it be to meet Bella in person, and see her reaction to discover that her online friend was one she knew all along?

**Mason: **Count me in, guys. I will be there for sure.

I decided to look around the forums a bit more, and found a new one in the Art and Literature section. It was based around the musical _The Phantom of the Opera_ and I noticed that the most recent post was made only minutes ago by my very favourite Bella.

**Bella: **I don't understand how you guys aren't mad crushing over the Phantom. Admittedly, he is a little bit creepy, but that kind of love and devotion is a bit charming, isn't it? All he wants is to be loved, it's not his fault that people have judged him and are so blinded by half of his face. He's been in love with this girl for ages, and is so afraid of rejection he's reaching out the best way he can without frightening her away by his appearance.

The Music of the Night makes me die, especially when it's sung in the movie, because his voice is just so deep and sensual. My favourite has to be by Colm Wilkinson, though. That man can belt it.

I had to laugh as I began a reply. Of course someone like Bella would sympathise with the villain.

**Mason: **Yeah, a guy in a mask is really someone to be trusted, hey? But I can see where the poor guy is coming from. I was never a fan of Raoul. His singing was never as cool as the Phantoms. Even if the Phantom did knock off one of Raoul's song. But come on, who can resist "_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Lead me, save me from my solitude. Say you'll want me with you here, beside you- anywhere you go let me go too, (insert name here) that's all I ask of youuuu!"_ That's romance right there.

I left the computer while I put away my papers and started turning off the lights around my place. I locked the front door and when I went back to the computer. When I refreshed the page I was greeted with another post by Bella.

**Bella: **Oh goodness, Mason. Are you trying to make me fall in love with you? Way to quote my favourite lines of the entire show. Right before the most dramatic part as well. I can't help but have a crush on the Phantom. He gets the best lines.

I grinned and clicked 'reply in pm' "Goodnight, Bella," was all I wrote as it had become tradition between us.

I waited for a few moments and sure enough a message came back to me. "Goodnight, Mason."

* * *

By the time the week had come to an end I was suffering from my lack of interaction with one gorgeous brunette. On Friday morning when I was on my way into the office to finish up my article so that Jasper could get a head start on the print, I really felt it.

Lewis was lying in the kitchen, rolling in a dish towel that had fallen from the counter. He looked like he was having quite a fun time, just rolling and rubbing his face in the towel. After about two turn over's he stopped and sat up, looking quite unimpressed.

I smiled at him, shrugging into my blazer and wrapping my scarf around my neck. He followed me to the door and started meowing when I reached for the handle. Lewis was, to the core, an inside cat. It was lightly snowing outside, and normally he'd run for cover when the door was opened. I smiled at him sadly.

"You miss your girl too, huh?" I murmured. He purred and rolled onto his back, his feet stuck in the air. An admission of trust, like he believed I would take him to find Magneto straight away. "Sorry bud," I murmured, slipping out of the door. "Don't rip up my furniture because of this, okay?"

I drove to the office without music, spending the silence instead remembering the sound of Bella's voice. Christmas was in two weeks and I wondered if we were at a friend stage that would be appropriate to buy her something.

I walked into the office and waved at Angela who threw a candy cane at me. I unlocked my office door and stepped inside, throwing my jacket and scarf over the coat rack. I opened my blinds widely and was greeted by the snow outside beginning to fall more heavily than it had been when I'd left the house.

I sat down at my desk with a heavy sigh, ready to start in another day of work without Bella. I turned on an easy going playlist and started to type up the final draft of my article.

I was left alone for hours. I could see people walking back and forth from my door window, and I could hear their muffled voices when they stopped in front of the door to talk. Alice stopped at the window once to wave at me, and around lunchtime Jasper tapped on the door.

"Hey, do you want to pop into my office in like, ten minutes?" he asked. I nodded and immediately looked back down at my article. I decided that reviewing it could wait until after meeting with Jasper, but I picked up the phone and called a number written on a post it.

"Hi," I said when the phone was picked up. "This is Edward Masen from Seattle's Advocate. I was calling to set up an interview with Mr. Felton." I absentmindedly scheduled the appointment with the musician, hoping I could get it in early next week since he wasn't in town for very long. I scribbled down the date and time on another post it but became quite distracted when I thought I saw a glimpse of beautiful brown hair outside my door.

I stood up and loosened my collar by unbuttoning it a little. I shoved my hands into my pockets and walked down the hall to Jasper's office. My eyes widened when I walked inside and saw Bella gathered along with Emmett, Rosalie, Angela, Ben- our delivery guy-, Jasper and Alice. Jasper motioned for me to shut the door and I did, even pulling down the blind like I knew he'd expect.

Since the seats were taken by Emmett, Rosalie, Angela and Ben, and Alice was perched atop Jasper's desk, I leant against the wall next to the door, watching Jasper behind his desk. Bella was directly across from me, leaning against the wall by the window.

I tried to ignore the way Bella's loose curls laid across her shoulders, and how her soft bangs covered her forehead, framing her eyes that were peering at me. I smiled at her before I tore my eyes away to pay attention to Jasper.

"Alice and I have come up with an idea," he said simply. "We called you guys here, because we want you included on it, and no one else as we are all good friends. That's why we didn't bother doing this for the Christmas party."

"Out with it, Whitlock," Emmett grumbled, his hand sneaking over to the back of Rosalie's chair.

"Okay well, we'd like to do a Secret Santa," Jasper finally concluded. Everyone looked around and nodded at each other, obviously concluding that it was a good idea all around. I looked up at Bella who was biting her lip and looking up at me from under her lashes. My heart sped up at the way she was looking at me, so I hastily looked away.

"So, I have your names here," Jasper said, holding out a coffee mug. "You guys can come pick out whoever. Limit is twenty dollars. Get back to work!" One by one we plucked names from the '#1 Boss' mug before filing outside. I glanced at mine quickly and noticed that it was definitely not Bella. In fact, it was one Emmett McCarty, meaning I'd have an easy task to perform, but less of an opportunity to impress the girl.

I slowly walked down to my office while looking at Emmett's name on my paper when I felt a tiny hand grasp onto mine. I turned around and saw the last person I expected to come after me.

"Hey," Bella said softly, smiling at me in that way that made me smile back.

"Hi," I said, ushering her into my office. She shut the door behind her and smiled while I went to sit back in my desk.

"I think my cat has been missing yours pretty sorely," Bella commented with a grin. "She's been crying every time I leave the house, probably wondering if I'm going to bring him back with me."

We both laughed and I shook my head. "Lewis has been missing her as well," I replied with a grin. "He was actually willing to face the snow to go find her." Bella grinned widely but dropped her head, looking at her hands.

"Do you think, perhaps, we should set them up with a play date?" she asked almost timidly. "I mean I'd feel terrible keeping her from her only friend." It was hard to keep my mouth closed with how widely I wanted to smile.

"I think that would be a good idea, actually. Do you think they'd be interested in dinner on Sunday, at my place?" Bella's eyes met mine, and it looked like they almost sparkled.

"I think she'd like that very much," she whispered with a kind smile before giving me a small wave and walking out the door.

It was going to be so hard to concentrate on work this weekend.

* * *

**OH HALLO THAR. It's me, Annilaia/Emma. Just wanted to pop in and say hello! I am posting this for Katie because I apparantly do my best writing at ridiculous o'clock in the morning. Katie is gone to bed because she has a job, and I only have a job interview D:**

**I meant to have this finished yesterday, but I developed a bad migraine and Katie was all GIT TO BED and I was all waaahhhhh. So, I read fics and then went to bed, like any writer would do, ahahaha.**

**We spent a lot of time tonight figuring out where this story is going, and I really like it to be honest with you! I hope you guys enjoy it too! Review so Katie has lots of things to read when she gets home from work!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

****

Hey everyone! We are finally updating! Poor Emma, I think I annoyed her with this chapter, even after she kept pushing me to help update. Sorry guys! Umm can I tell you Emma has amazing taste in dresses? She picked out Bellas dresses in this chapter they are soo peerrttyyy!!! I shall post them in my profile when I'm not so lazy haha. Anyway I'm writing a new story and that should be up soon-ish. Emma is a much better person than myself and updates her regularly! So read hers, too! They're amazing! Anyway, Emma didn't have much to say except sorry it took so long, and that was really my fault anyway, so don't blame her!

Enjoy!

Chapter Seven

I didn't need to go into the office today, yet here I was walking in my best pea coat and various winter accessories.

Even if I _did_ need to go into the office today I didn't need to be dressed in this expensive dress with its pencil skirt and ruffled blue top. I also didn't need to be wearing my black pumps and stockings, nor did I have to spend an hour curling my hair just right.

But I did, because I was prepared to shamelessly walk past Edward's office for as long as it took for him to notice me. I knew this was a pretty Rosalie thing to do, but I wanted to look good for him. I had a big crush, okay, and I liked it when he got all cute and flustered.

"Hey Angela," I sang when I walked in, hanging up my coat.

"Wow, you're looking good today," Angela said, letting out a low whistle. "What's the occasion?"

"I can't concentrate at home and I thought I'd see if Jasper needed any help, too."

"Why the dress?"

My cheeks turned pink. "I just thought I'd dress up nicely. I don't know when I'll get the chance to wear it."

"You look great," she gushed. "Hope you get your work done." I went to my office, the one very far away from Edward's, and turned on m computer. Seattle's Brew was the first thing I loaded up. So much for getting work done.

I had one unread private message from Mason which made me quite excited as I opened it.

__

I want to get you a Christmas Gift.

was all it said. For some reason it made my cheeks turn red and I smiled.__

Only if I can get you one

, was my reply. I opened up a word document and tried to think of a topic to write a column on. There was a ping from the website and I opened up Mason's message, smiling, because he wasn't getting much work done either.__

Sounds fair enough. How will this work? I don't think you really wanted to meet before the gathering. Should we send friends to make an exchange?

I smiled. Maybe he'd been thinking of this for a while. _That sounds perfect. Should we set a time and place?_ I smiled when he replied with a laugh, saying he was looking forward to it. I opened the document again and started writing, feeling sudden inspiration.

How about noon on Wednesday at the Starbucks near Armchair books? Is that enough time?

Yes, that's great. I know exactly what to get you.

__

Crush

Young women are generally viewed as being entirely involved with finding a man- finding their true love, someone to marry, or someone to use for a night. Being a young woman myself, I often get calls from my mother asking if I've found a guy. If I have, the first questions are generally 'is he cute?' and 'are you in love?'

I'm not sure how I feel about love. You see some people after a month with a partner proclaiming from treetop to balcony 'I love you!' only to break up over something trivial, like not enjoying the same movie, or because you stayed to your cousins house one night.

"Love" is so complex, the thought of it frightens me. How do you know when you fall in love? DO the heavens part and shine down on that one person? Does your stomach get so filled with butterflies you can scarcely breathe? Or is it as simple as when you're together, you can't see anyone else and you're the happiest you've ever been?

I've never been in love, but one of my favourite feelings is falling like, getting a crush on someone.

I'm one of those people who has a 'type'. Typically, I don't follow that criteria to a T, but you generally win more points with me if you do. My type, is the geek type.

Now, I don't mean full blown socially inept, more acne than visible skin surface, braces, still sleep in your mother's basement. I mean, if Chace Crawford was walking down the street next to a man with thick glasses, dress clothes and suspenders, I might just jump on suspenders and have my way with him. If you crack a nerdy joke in a normal conversation, I would swoon just as hard as if you suddenly put on glasses or fumbled over your words. Glasses make a guy even more attractive, in my opinion.

I've been in like lots of times before, and I really enjoy the little feelings I get in my stomach. I don't even mind when I blush talking to the object of my crush. When you get a crush on someone, it's fun finding out new things about them, and seeing them is always exciting.

I have a crush now, and I find myself purposely dressing well and trying to impress him. He is a bit of a geek, like myself, but that's what makes me like him so much. He's amazingly smart and though I haven't heard his music, I'm sure very talented. If he ever breaks out a pair of glasses, I'm sure I will be a goner.

So what about you. Is falling in love as hard as I make it seem, or is falling in like more painful than I find it. This is what I want to know from you guys this week. I hope you have lots of butterflies in your stomachs!

I smiled, satisfied with how it sounded for now. I'd get Rosalie and Alice to read it before I sent it to Jasper. I stretched my arms out and leant back in my chair. I paged Alice and Rosalie's office but they didn't answer. With a sigh I got up to head down to Jasper's office.

When I rounded the corner to the hallway with Jasper's office I saw Edward walking slowly to his door, looking through some papers in his hand. I took a deep breath and started to walk down the hallway. When he looked up his eyes widened and he somehow managed to walk right into his door.

"Are you okay?!" I asked, hurrying to him where he was holding his forehead in pain.

"Yeah, no... yeah I'm fine..." he stammered before tripping into his office and closing the door. I couldn't help the small smile that curled my lips, but did feel a little guilty.

"Jasper?" I asked, walking into his office. Alice and Rosalie were sitting down, laughing loudly while Jasper blushed red. "What happened?"

"Nothing," he spat out, pulling his jacket closer around him

"We just informed him he's been wearing his shirt inside out all day," Alice giggled. I let out a snort but didn't get a chance to tease him.

"You're looking mighty fine today," Rosalie said and Alice nodded enthusiastically. "Any reason why?"

"I just wanted to wear it. I've had it for so long." Rosalie rose one eyebrow.

"You sure it wasn't to impress one Entertainment journalist?" Jasper nodded thoughtfully while I glared and muttered a 'shut up.'

"I have a column I'd like you two to read," I told them, sitting on the arm of Rose's chair.

"Why not me?" Jasper asked, feigning hurt.

"A woman's perspective is needed," I replied.

"Why, what is it about?" he pressed.

"Does it really matter, Jasper?" I sighed.

"Yes! It's my newspaper!"

"Fine, it's about the female orgasm, you happy?!" He turned bright red and looked down.

"I'm not sure I want to publish that," he mumbled.

Alice rolled her eyes. "She's joking, hon. You'll get to read it eventually." He pouted and leant back in his chair.

"Do you have anything you'd like me to read over for you?" I asked him.

"Yeah, here," he said, passing me copies of Tyler and Jessica's articles, always the worst to edit. "That's what you get."

"Fine," I snarled. "I'll email you guys the column." They nodded and waved as I walked out.

When passing Edward's door I froze upon hearing the music through the walls. It was beautiful, very instrumental and easy going. I straightened out my skirt and rapped at the door. The music stopped and I heard a faint 'come in.'

Edward was sitting behind his desk, one hand under his chin as he looked thoughtfully at the computer. The glasses perched on his face made my breath hitch as I tripped a little on my heel. He looked up slowly when I shut the door and I swore I heard him breathe out a 'fuck me.'

"How is your forehead?" I asked with a small smile. He grinned.

"Fine. Nothing damaged but my dignity," he said. I smiled and walked closer to him.

"What were you listening to?" I asked quietly. He smiled at me and my heart skipped a beat.

"There's a band coming here to do a few shows next week, Matt Nathanson. I'm getting to interview him so I thought I'd do a bit of a review of his music- he's quite good." I nodded and looked down at the papers in my hand, chewing on my lip and unsure where to continue the conversation.

"Would you like to listen?" He asked quietly. I nodded and we smiled widely at one another. He started the song over and put that thoughtful look on his face again, staring nowhere while I stared at him.

The music was beautiful, but so was he, and when he asked me what I thought it took me a moment to find my words.

"It's nice," I said bluntly, but he nodded for me to continue. "I mean, the melody is really strong and the acoustic has a great sound. His lyrics are great, too."

He grinned. "Exactly. I feel like when I meet his I'm just going to gush all over him and not get a smart question out." I laughed happily with him.

"Well, I should go back to work," I sighed, walking towards his door.

"See you around," he said softly.

Gosh I liked nervous Edward. Too cute.

I sat quietly in my office, emailing back and forth with Alice and Rose who loved my column and sent it to Jasper before I could rethink it. I went over Mike and Jessica's articles, which were just boring, and I ended up rewriting half of it before going to pass it in to them.

I called up Eric Yorkie, a friend from high school who had opened up a music/comic store. I knew exactly what to get Edward/Mason for Christmas. We made arrangements for me to pick up the requested items in half an hour or so when I got off work and I was so pleased when I hung up the phone that I tidied up and was getting ready to leave in minutes. Jasper phoned and told me he loved the article, then teased me about my crush.

When I opened the door to leave I came face to face with Edward who had his hand raised as if to knock on the door.

"Hi," he said simply with his gorgeous crooked grin.

"Hi," I breathed out shakily. Nervous Edward was cute, but confident Edward was downright sexy.

"You know, Lewis has been asking a lot about Magneto," he said, that same grin intact.

"Has he?" I asked with a similar expression. "I think my poor girl's been pining over him too." Edward chuckled.

"Remember that play date for the cats?" I nodded, my smile widening. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Well, I have to run out right now and do some errands, but then I'll be home. How about you and Lewis come over for dinner and a movie?"

"I'm sure Lewis would love to," he chuckled.

"Okay," I said softly. "I'll see you in an hour?" he nodded. We walked out together, talking about movie choices and cats. Edward offered to drive me to my house, but I shook him off, telling him to get Lewis pretty for Magneto. Eric's shop was only a block away, so I hurried over and picked up my gifts, accepting his offer for a ride home since my feet killed in these heels.

I hid the presents in my underwear drawer, before changing into jeans and a local bands t shirt, with a simple cardigan over the top for warmth.

"Hello little lady," I said, scooping up Magneto, who immediately began to purr. "You're going to have a visitor tonight, so you have to wait to eat." I set her down and she rolled onto her back in the middle of the kitchen while I prepared dinner.

Half an hour later and ten minutes early my doorbell rang. I ran to answer it with a smile on my lips.

Opening the door revealed Edward looking absolutely adorable with his grey cat in his arms. We just stood there smiling at each other until Magneto wrapped around my legs and meowed, causing Lewis to yowl and jump out of Edward's arms. They ran down the hallway, jumping and batting at each other before disappearing into the bathroom.

"Come in," I said with a laugh, stepping aside. He shook the snow out of his hair and pulled off his jacket. I stared at the way his shoulders moved underneath his t shirt.

"Something smells good," he commented as he turned to smile at me.

"I hope you like it," I replied, leading him out to the open kitchen and living room. "Would you like the grand tour?" I pointed out our supper cooking and the big living room window, offering a spectacular view of the city and the falling snow. I took his hand and lead him down the hallway, trying not to squeal from the shock of touching him and the warmth of his hand.

"This is my office," I showed him one of three rooms in the hallway. "That's the bathroom, and this is my room," I explained, pushing open the door. My queen bed and dressers were the only furnishings, and the decorations were the bare minimum to make it feel like home. On the floor the cats were playing with a feathery toy.

"You have a very lovely place," he said softly in the same deep voice that made my knees weak.

"Thank you," I smiled. "Maybe the next play date will be at your place and I can get the tour."

"Definitely," he grinned.

"You can pick out the movie," I said, walking back to the living room. "I'll just dish up supper and we can watch it." He smiled and turned to my bookshelf where my movies were stored.

I sat down on the couch and set our plates on the coffee table while I admired Edward's behind as he turned on the movie. He smiled as he sat next to me and groaned when he took his first bite of food.

"Good?" I asked. He nodded.

"Marry me," he moaned through a mouthful of chicken. I laughed.

"Swallow your food and try again." He chuckled and took another bite. I watched as the opening credits rolled up.

"Fright Night?" I asked. "Really?" He just grinned at me and nodded.

We watched the movie without a moment of silence. We'd both seen it many times before, so we pretty much made a commentary the entire time. We'd both get up to clean dishes, use the bathroom and get snacks without pausing it. Comments like "Why do they need to how that?" "They're pretty much having sex on the dance floor." "Why oozing green stuff?" and "It's really sexy when he turns into a bat, don't you think?" were frequent, followed by much laughter.

When the movie was over we just talked. I was unwilling to let this night end, like I hoped Edward was. We talked about the music and books on my shelves, he admired my record player, and I admired him.

Finally our conversation seemed to run out. We sat there in silence, and while I desperately wanted to invite him to sleep over like we were nine with sleeping bags on the living room floor and video games and trying to stay up all night and maybe a little heavy petting, I restrained myself.

"I guess I better get going," he said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. He went down the hallway and returned with his cat, rubbing his stomach.

"Thanks for having us," he said softly, pulling on his jacket while I held a sleepy Lewis.

"Anytime," I said with a bright smile, sincerely meaning it. We stood there for a moment, looking at one another. I just couldn't get enough of the green in his eyes.

"Well, goodnight," he said finally, taking a step forward. I froze as he moved in and lightly pressed his lips to my cheeks. They immediately heated up, and my heart hammered at my chest.

All I could think about was the warmth of his skin, the smell of his neck and how soft his lips were compared to the roughness of his stubble. I heard his breath in my ear as he slowly pulled away, smiling at me the way confident Edward does.

"Goodnight," he said and left, closing the door behind him.

I let out a shaky breath and thought: I am definitely in like.

PAGE BREAK

The Wednesday assigned for mine and Mason's gift exchange was the same one assigned for the Secret Santa in the office. There was just a week until Christmas Eve, and we'd decorated the office very festively for any visitors who'd be coming in.

I sent Angela out with my gift for Edward, instructing her she would receive something in return, and to come back here pronto. She saluted me and left with her four bundled together packages. I'd gotten him a Frank Sinatra record. I'd no idea if he had a record player, and he probably did. On the off chance he didn't I would happily invite him over to use mine _any_ time.

I'd also snagged three rare and mint condition X-Men comics from Eric, who let me have them for quite a discount. I was sure that would make Edward smile.

While I waited for Angela I made phone calls home to my parents, edited a few pieces, and even started my Christmas column.

Edward was in his office with music playing. I knew this because I went to the bathroom three times in the 20 minutes Angela had been gone. I was practically pulling my hair out wondering if he was as excited as me.

I was getting ready for another bathroom break when the door opened and Angela dashed inside, holding a small envelope in her hand. What was that?! I'd spent a mint on him and he gives me what? A twenty dollar gift card? I was starting to feel down but she passed it to me with a huge smile.

"Who gave you this?" I asked, studying the way he'd written my name on the envelope.

"Ben," she replied with a giggle. "He asked me out, can you believe it?"

"That's excellent!" I exclaimed. She'd been mooning over him for a while now. I shook the envelope and gasped at what fell into my hands. Two tickets for very good seats for the opening night of Phantom of the Opera after New Years. He must have remembered our talk on the forums, and I'd never seen the show live. This cost as much, if not more than my gift for him.

"Did Ben say who it was from?" I asked softly. Her eyes widened and she looked down as she softly replied 'No.' She was lying. So now, Edward and I were purposely flirting with each other, except I wasn't supposed to know, and two of our friends knew and could watch us be complete idiots around each other.

"Thanks a lot, Angela," I said softly with a smile. "This means a lot." She left happily.

Jasper called us into his office for the Secret Santa, and we all crammed in. I was stuck next to Rosalie and Emmett, staring at Edward across the room.

"Alright, I'll go first," Jasper said with a smile, pulling out a small box. "I spoke to the manager at Vices and Virtues, and I got you a press pass to their shows," he explained as Edward's eyes lit up when he looked in the box. "You can go to any shows you want, and you have full access to back stage and the artists."

"Thanks man," Edward said, patting Jasper's shoulder with this genuinely happy smile on his face. "I got Emmett," he said, passing the envelope across Alice's head.

"Alright!" he exclaimed. "Tickets to a hockey game in Vancouver and enough money to get over there. Thanks, man!" Edward nodded at him and smiled at me over his shoulder.

"Here, Angela," Emmett said, tossing her a poorly wrapped gift.

"Aw, thanks, Em! I've been looking for this movie everywhere!" He grinned and gave her thumbs up. Angela had Rosalie and she gave her a new pair of killer heels which made Emmett's mouth water on sight. Rosalie passed Alice and Victoria's Secret box and she peeked inside, giggling before turning to me.

"Here, Bella," she said happily. "I know this will look great on you." Inside the neatly wrapped box was a beautiful white dress, and what I supposed Alice deemed appropriate undergarments. The sight of them made me blush, along with the fifty dollar gift card to Victoria's Secret.

"Show us!" Emmett yelled. I held up the dress, but hid the remainder of my present. Everyone gushed over how pretty it was, but the look in Edward's eyes was smouldering as he stared at me.

"I guess we saved the best for last," I said quietly, passing Jasper his present. He basically squealed like a little girl over the civil war books I'd gotten him and I grinned, glad I knew my friend so well.

"Okay everybody, let's go home early, shall we?" Jasper said happily, wrapping his arm around Alice's shoulders. We all filed out of his office but I purposely lagged behind, walking next to Edward.

"Do you like your gift?" He asked politely. I nodded and smiled.

"It's very beautiful. How about yours?"

"It's awesome, I'm really glad he did that. There are some people who work there that won't let me speak to the musicians, so this really helps." He dodged into his office quickly and grabbed his coat. I stopped him from moving and pointed down to the reception area.

Ben and Angela passed each other gifts and we watched as they both opened them up and laughed. Then I hid my face in Edward's shoulders to keep from squealing when Ben leant over the counter and kissed her.

We bother walked down when they separated. "Happy Holidays," I said, winking at Angela. Edward offered me a ride home again, but I declined, knowing that with my luck Alice's gift would go flying and he'd end up with a bra on his head and lacy panties shoved down his throat.

He bid me goodnight and I was hoping so badly that he'd kiss my cheek again. Instead, he tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear and smiled at me before walking to his car.

The corner of the record I'd given him was sticking out of his jacket.

**It's super long! I hope you enjoyed this, Emma put a lot of effort into a short time for this one! I also bugged her on the band like 50 times and right now I'm obsessed with his song Come On Get Higher. It's on my sleep playlist! Anyway don't forget to review! **


End file.
